When the Bug is Away, the Moth will Play
by Ways
Summary: Paris has never been safer since the arrival of Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, their chosen heroes. But when Marinette decides to go away for a holiday for a week, she takes Ladybug with her. What could possibly go wrong? Apparently a lot, when Ladybug finds what she comes back to. Quick scene/Oneshot.


**My first Miraculous fic. This'll be interesting. Don't expect me to continue this, it's written as a oneshot and well… I wrote this because I couldn't help it. The idea was in my head for so long and I just kinda had to write it, so here we go.  
It's pretty much just a tiny scene that I felt the need to write and so… here it is.**

 **When the Bug is Away, the Moth Will Play**

 _One week…_

 _One week of vacation…_

 _One week is all she asked…_

 _And in that one week…_

 _ **THIS**_ _happened._

A spotted hero stood atop the Eiffel Tower, glaring down at the streets below.

What could've angered the hero of Paris so much?

Only a great number of Akumatized victims wreaking havoc across the entire city. The city was in near ruins, buildings had collapsed, fires blazed through the streets and all these villains ran rampant without a single care in the world.

From Bubbler to Vanisher, the fake Volpina to Roger Cop they were all there and they meant business.

" _ **HAWKMOTH!"**_ Ladybug bellowed.

Several of the Akumatized people looked up in the air to see Miraculous Ladybug standing atop the highest point of the city.

Immediately, a little butterfly insignia appeared over their faces like a visor.

Hawkmoth stood from wherever he was hiding, the same visor like insignia over his own face. "Ladybug has finally decided to grace us with her presence. Quickly! Get her Miraculous before she disappears again!"

And like that, the visor disappeared.

The Akumatized people didn't hesitate as they all began sprinting towards the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug saw them coming and with that, she jumped off the structure, performing a dive worthy of the Olympics.

Just a few feet off the ground, she flung her yoyo in the air swinging down the streets as they all chased after her.

Once she was on the streets and comfortable enough, she landed on the ground before breaking off into her own mad dash.

Lila was the first to confront her, running towards the red one with an army of illusionary clones following after her.

Ladybug responded to this by sweeping her Yoyo across the group before it finally struck the imposter's cheek, knocking her into a garbage can on the side of the road.

Bubbler was next, sending a torrent of bubbles down at her only for ladybug to slide underneath them and into the villain knocking him off balance.

Princess Fragrance took a try and let loose a miasma of perfume that Ladybug simply blew back at her using her yoyo like a fan. Dazed and confused, she wasn't prepared for when Ladybug pushed her aside.

Then there was Animan having taken the form of a cheetah running at her at full speed.

Ladybug simply leapt over the cheetah leaving it to run into the Bubbler who was only just getting back up.

But that wasn't the end of the attacks.

On the side of the road was Mr. Pigeon.

"Looo-loooo!" He flapped his imaginary wings as he heartily imitated the sound that a pigeon makes.

With that a legion of the birds flew at Ladybug while she was still in the air, making her lose her focus. When the pigeons finally passed by she wasn't prepared for the ball of energy that was coming right down towards her.

Ladybug's face fell at that and she let out a scream, she held her hands out in front of her. But she knew her feeble attempt to shield herself would do nothing as her momentum propelled her towards the oncoming attack.

Everything seemed to slow down for her in that moment. Ladybug would be hit by the energy blast and that would send her hurtling back to the ground unprepared for where a crowd of Akumatized victims were waiting to take her Miraculous. And with her having just gotten hit, she wouldn't be able to do much to fight back. And Marinette certainly wouldn't be able to fend get her earrings back from them.

 _This is it…_ Ladybug thought. _This is how Hawkmoth is going to win. With Mr. Pigeon sending a bunch of birds at me so that Roger Cop can blast me out of the sky. This is it._

But it wasn't.

In that moment, a war cry was let out as a black blur appeared in front of ladybug. It was a blonde boy about her age wearing a black catsuit with a belt strapped to his back like a tail, cat ears and a bell dangling around his neck. His feline eyes twinkled with excitement as he struck the orb of light with his staff, batting it away like a baseball.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug cried out, her look of dismay quickly turning to one of joy at the sight of her partner.

He landed on the ground in a crouch, his staff still at his side. With that, he stood up and politely bowed using his staff as a cane of sorts. "At your service, m'lady."

With that, he lifted his head and quickly smacked away an oncoming card from Simon Says before running off to where Ladybug landed.

Together, the two broke off into a run as they all chased after them again.

"Chat Noir, what's going on?" Ladybug asked him.

"Isn't obvious?" The cat themed hero asked her before quickly ducking under another blast from Roger Cop. "Hawkmoth's been Akumatizing people like no moth's business, trying to get our Miraculouses. Without _anybuggy_ to stop him, he's been having a party."

Bubbles soared over their heads, impacting the walls in front of them causing rubble to rain down.

"No kidding." Ladybug said.

"Hawk about a reception committee, am I right Bug-a-boo?" He grinned at her.

Ladybug furrowed her brow in annoyance.

He grinned. "What, moth a good enough pun for you? I've got a week's worth to unload on you."

"Please. Be serious, Chat Noir."

The black cat nodded, cheesy grin falling into a look of determination. "Queen Bee and Volpina are waiting for us back at the Louvre. We'll meet up with them and try and fight these guys off together."

Ladybug nodded, smiling at her friend. "Sounds like a plan, let's go!"

And together, the two ran off heading straight for where the two other heroes were waiting for them.

Miraculous Ladybug was back and she was going to make Hawkmoth pay for what he did to her city.

 **So uh… yeah… that was that.  
But yeah, I wrote this because the idea was just entertaining me so much, the idea of Ladybug being gone for a while and just everything going to heck. Ladybug will save the day and all. I don't plan to continue this even if I do have a scene in mind with both Queen Bee and Volpina, but maybe I'll change my mind. Idk. We'll have to wait and see if I get the motivation to write them. But for now this remains a oneshot.  
And if you figure out what this is based off of... well good for you.**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
